


The VIP Passenger

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [52]
Category: Phantasy Star, Phantasy Star Gaiden
Genre: Cryogenics, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical Emergency, Minor Character(s), Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "I've heard rumours about the passenger in the cryo-booth."
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The VIP Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 36 'cryogenically frozen passenger'

"I've heard rumours about the passenger in the cryo-booth."

"Its not worth my job to breach client confidentiality."

"Why are you taking so much care with that one passenger?"

"Are you implying we don't normally take care of passengers?"

"Why're they the only one on board?"

"People don't usually go to Copto, that's why. If you must know, its a medical emergency and there's a good hospital up on Copto, if not much else."

"Why are the interplanetary police here?"

"I dunno, they found monsters in shipping crates again? No, a bribe won't work. Go away or I call security."


End file.
